The Summer It All Came Together
by MakeSomeNoise
Summary: The friend is wearing on Michael's nerves, in more ways than one. But how will he tell Mia? Can he even tell her?
1. Default Chapter

Hey all. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticisms are asked for, but please go easy. No flames! If anybody here likes Rooney, I'm on the boards, my name's Elfudge… Props to RobTayMattLouNed (aka RooneyRocks089) for all the help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mia, Michael, Skinner Box or anything…all created by the lovely Meg Cabot. Much love! (But if anybody happens to find Michael, I'm more than willing to take him in!!)

The Summer It All Came Together

Chapter 1: Big News

"So...you want to sign us? On a record company?" I said, completely shocked.

"Yes, Daisy Duke records would like to sign you."

"You guys want to sign us? Me, Chris, Andrew and Taylor?"

"Yes, we are very interested in Skinner Box; we think that you have talent."

"Well RIGHT ON!" Andrew yelled, jumping up from his chair. "Where is the contract? We'll sign!"

"Whoa, whoa slow down Andrew...what do you guys want us to do first?" I asked, taking the contract from the record executive's hands. I began to read it. "You want us to go on tour?"

"Well, naturally yes. To help build up a fan base, of course." He said. "The company would pay for everything, and we would want you to start June 10th."

"That's next week!" I exclaimed, rereading the contract.

"Precisely, we want to begin immediately." He responded, taking a pen out of his desk. "Now, yes...or no?"

"Yes! We are a signed band!" Taylor exclaimed, hailing a cab from the street. "How exciting is this! We're going on tour, dude!!"

"I know! What a way to spend my summer going into college. It's going to be crazy man." Andrew exclaimed getting into the cab. Chris followed. "You coming, Michael?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to walk home...talk to you guys later." I said, slamming the door shut, and heading towards my house.

We're a signed band! Those words kept replaying in my mind. I couldn't believe them. We have a record contract. We're going to go on tour. Then I remembered.

Mia.

We were going to spend the summer together, the last summer before college. How am I going to break it to her? All of a sudden my cell phone rang. It was Mia herself, what a coincidence.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Michael! It's Mia. Whatcha doin'?"

"Just walking home, how about you?" I asked.

"Sitting out on my balcony, thinking. Wanna come over?" She asked.

"Sure," I responded, better time now then never to tell her.

"Okay, see ya then."

click

I made my way over to West 52nd street and sure enough I saw Mia sitting there, I gulped, thinking, _How am I ever going to break it to her?_ I climbed my way up to the top story, and sat down next to her.

"Hey." She said, leaning into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey" I responded.

"We're going to have a lot of fun this summer, just the two of us."

"Uh...Mia" I said, gulping "We need to talk about the summer."

"Uh-oh, what's going on?" She said, she could tell that something was up.

"I've got good news and bad news...which one first?"

"Good."

"Skinner Box got signed! We are now an official signed band with a record contract!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my god, Michael that's fantastic! I am so proud of you!" She responded, throwing her arms around me. "But there's a catch," I responded.

"What is it?" she asked.

"They want us to start touring." I replied. "Starting next week until August."

"But that's the whole summer!" She exclaimed.

"I know, and I know that we promised to spend the summer together, but this is an amazing opportunity, Mia." I pleaded, trying to get her to realize the situation.

She wouldn't.

"Oh...yea...yea...I get it, no that's cool. Have fun with the guys, if you play a show in New York I'll come see you!" She said, giving me a weak smile. "Listen Michael, I have to go do, uh…Algebra homework."

"Do you want me to help you?" I asked, seeing the fact that I tutor her.

"Um, no, it's okay." She replied, walking into the firehouse.

"Mia!" I called out after her, but too late the window was already shut.

Great job, Moscovitz.

I walked home through the cold, and up to my bedroom.

"Hey, Andrew told me about Skinner Box - congratulations!" Lilly said, when I opened up the front door.

"What? Uh...thanks." I responded, walking up to my room. I slammed the door and lay down on my bed.

"What is the matter?" Lily asked, barging through the door. "I don't get it, your band just got SIGNED to a label, you're going on TOUR next week, and you're in your room pouting." She sat down next to me "Aren't you supposed to be out getting smashed or something? Acting like a rock star?"

"Jeez, Lilly, will you just leave me alone? I'm not a rock star!" I asked, rolling over and turning my head.

"No! You big baby, just tell me what's wrong; who knows...maybe I can help," she answered.

I gave in.

"Being the fact that this is my last summer before college, Mia and I were planning on spending it together. Now, I just ditched her to go on tour with my band. She's really upset at me, but this in an amazing opportunity."

"You doofus, there's a simple solution." She said, with a smug look on her face.

"Oh yea? Then what is it?" I asked, sitting up.

"Take her on tour with you." She said, stood up and politely walked out of my room.

What a great idea.


	2. Chapter Two: Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own Helen, Michael, Mia, Mr. G or anybody else that might be in this chapter. All belong to Meg Cabot, and I am just borrowing them for the time being. Much thanks.

Author Note: Hey everybody! Much love for reviewing! Woot Woot! I love it when /r/ fans review because they get all the Rooney references that I slip in there. Hee Hee. Reviews are still greatly accepted!!

Chapter Two: Bad News

I realized that Lily had a great idea the moment she walked out of my room. I would bring Mia with me…that would be fantastic! I quickly jumped up and grabbed the phone, dialing her number.

No wait, too impersonal, besides she's pissed off at me already.

I sprung down the stairs, and grabbed my coat, reaching for the door.

"Michael!" My mom screamed. "Where are you going?"

"To see Mia, Mom!" I yelled back, running out the door before she could protest.

I quickly ran the 10 1/2 blocks, nearly passing out before I reached her house. "It's worth it," I thought as I rang her doorbell.

"Helen! Helen, it's Michael..." I said, banging on the door. Mr. G answered.

"Oh, hey, Mr. G...can I talk to Mia?" I asked.

"Sure, sure Michael, she's in her room."

I ran up the stairs and flung Mia's door open.

"Mia!" I yelled.

She was sitting there, on her computer typing up something to a friend. I ran up to her.

"Come with me." I blurted out.

"What? Huh?"

"Come with me!" I reiterated

"Come with you where?" She asked.

"On tour!" I exclaimed "Come with Skinner Box on tour."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea! I know I broke our promise when I dropped you for touring. I feel really bad, Mia."

"Look, it's okay - I mean, this is an amazing opportunity for Skinner box. We can spend time together some other time." She responded.

"No. It's not okay. You're my girlfriend, and I love you. It wasn't okay, so I want to get the best of both worlds. Come with me this summer, it will be incredible."

"Are you serious? I mean, I don't want to be the tagalong girlfriend."

"Never," I responded, kissing her. "Come with us...please?" I asked.

"Yes!" she replied.

"Really? Yes?" I answered.

"Yes," she said again, kissing me. "Uh-oh."

"What?" I asked.

"My grandmother! What will she think?" Mia asked, pulling away.

"Doesn't matter - your old enough to make your own decisions." I responded.

"What about my mom…and dad…and step-dad?!"

"We'll convince them."

"When? It's not like we gave them a lot of notice."

"Ask them now."

"What?" she asked.

"Ask them now," I repeated.

"Really?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Why not? Better time then never."

"Okay."

She grabbed my hand and made our way out of her room, and into the living room.

"Mom, Mr. G, I have a question for you." Mia asked.

"Yea, sure what is it, honey?" Helen responded, sitting on the couch next to Mr. G.

"Okay, well, I have excellent news! Skinner Box got signed to a record label!" she said, squeezing my hand as I smiled shyly.

"Really? Wow, congratulations, Michael!" Mr. G said.

"There's more." Mia perked up. "The label wants Michael's band to start touring next week, after school ends.

"Once again, congratulations," Helen said.

"And he wants me to come with him." Mia said.

"What?" Helen asked, surprised. She dropped her artwork that she was working on and looked up.

"Absolutely not."

"What?" Mia protested. "Why not?"

"Because you're too young! That's why!" Helen answered back.

"Mom!" Mia shouted, but then calmed down knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with shouting at her mother.

"Listen, Michael and I have been dating for 2 years. I love him. He loves me. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, Mia, that you are only 16, whereas Michael is 18. I would prefer for you to not be running all over the country with a group of 18 year old boys for three months," Helen answered. "End of story."

"This is really unfair, Mom, and you know it." Mia said, running back into her room with tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's really okay Mia." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"No, it's really not okay Michael...my parents are idiots," she said in between sniffles.

"What day are you leaving?" she added.

"Next Monday at noon. Why?" I asked. "Mia, don't go doing anything stupid."

"I won't. Michael, you should go, I'll come by before you leave." she said, kissing me.

I walked out of the apartment, not being too sure of what was to come.


	3. Chapter Three: A Nice Suprise

Chapter 3: A nice surprise

Disclaimer 1: Just to let everybody know. Due to the fact that I can't write song lyrics if my life depended on it, all of my song lyrics that Skinner box will perform will come from some of my favorite bands. The lyrics featured in this chapter are "If It were up to me" by Rooney.

Disclaimer 2: All characters that can be recognized in this chapter are not mine. All belong to Meg Cabot and are being borrowed for the time being by me. Thank you.

Authors note: Thanks to everybody for the wonderful reviews! they are so cool. Thanks to RobTayMattLouNed (aka RooneyRocks089) for all the help. Thanks to everybody for reviewing, especially the Rooney fans, you guys are awesome! Anyways, read on… xoxo

It felt like two years before Monday had rolled around. All my bags were packed, and I was being picked up that Monday at 10:00. First stop, Connecticut.

Oh yea, I had yet to hear from Mia.

I tried to find her during school, but with my class graduating, every time I tried something new came up. After school, she always had "princess" lessons, and she was always "busy." She's such a bad liar.

Monday

"Michael!! Michael!!" I heard coming from downstairs. "Michael Lucas Moscovitz!!"

"WHAT!" I yelled back

"Your bus is going to be here in 15 minutes!!" Lily yelled. "Get your butt down here!!"

"Hold on!" I yelled, staggering out of bed. I threw on the last of my clothes, grabbed my guitar and my laptop and bounded downstairs.

Knock knock

"That's probably the bus, Mom!" I yelled, setting my stuff down. I opened the door to find...

"Mia!" I yelled, swooping her into a huge hug. I quickly put her down, and noticed the two large duffel bags beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"I can come!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

"Really?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Yep! I get to go with you!"

"Really?" I asked again.

"Yes, Michael! Yes!!"

"That's amazing!!" I yelled, grabbing her and spinning her around, before planting a big kiss on her soft lips.

Beep beep

Soon enough, a big blue bus was pulling up in front of my house. It was huge, but then again - it was going to be our house for 3 months.

"Mom! The bus is here!" I shouted, grabbing my two duffel bags.

"Really? Wait Michael!" My mother yelled, scurrying out of her kitchen. "I can't believe this! Aw, my baby!" Her eyes started welling up in tears. "Now, make sure to have fun and keep in touch! I don't want to go three months without hearing from you!"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Moscovitz...I'll keep him in check." Mia said, giggling.

"Oh that's great, Mia, sweetheart. Now, picture!" She yelled, snapping one outside of the bus. "Rock on!"

"Oh my god Michael, this place is huge!" Mia exclaimed, stepping into the tour bus.

She was right too. The front room was two long couches going down either side with a mini kitchen at the end. There was a long table running alongside one of the couches, and another table across from the kitchen. The kitchen was completed with stove, refrigerator, sink and microwave, and there were three overhead monitors above the tables. Going farther back, there were six bunk beds, and drawers underneath the bottom beds. Each bed had an overhead reading lamp, and mini TV. In it. Damn. At the end of the bus, was the relax room. Furnished in hardwood-paneled walls, it was complete with a wraparound couch, two barca-loungers, a flat screen TV. and a computer.

"This place is amazing." Mia exclaimed once again.

"Yea."

"Morning, people! My name is Matthew, and I will be your driver!" A cheerful voice came from the front of the bus.

"Hey, Matt. I'm Michael and this is my girlfriend Mia," I said, introducing myself.

"Nice to meet you," Mia joined in.

"Well, we're going to go pick up the rest of Skinner Box, then on our way to Connecticut. Feel free to roam about!" Matt said, taking off through the busy New York streets.

"Hey, Michael!" I heard from the middle of the bus. "Where should I sleep?" Mia asked.

"Across from me." I said, wrapping my arms around her. I gently pushed her back against one of the beds, and began kissing her. Slow at first, but as each second passed by it became harder, deeper, more intense. I pulled her closer into me, and she wasn't pulling back until...

"I am not going to have to live with that for three months, dude." I heard from behind me.

"Hi, Taylor." Mia answered.

"No way."

"Hey, Andrew."

"Go check into a hotel, man!"

"Hola, Chris!" Mia exclaimed.

When all the band members got into the bus, we made our way to Connecticut. This was going to be interesting.

"I'm all unpacked!" Mia exclaimed, shoving her two duffel bags into a nearby closet. She made her way over to me and sat down next to me with a book. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just finishing a song." I responded, setting my guitar down on my lap.

"Can I hear it?" Mia asked, snuggling up to my chest.

"Sure." I responded, grabbing my guitar. "It's not all done though," I warned her before beginning.

"She doesn't have, the answer yet, the answer yet. I'm breathing down her neck, maybe I should give her time. If it were up to me, she would know that she'll be the one who when I'm dead will use my bed, and she'll spend her life thinking of us and making a fuss. If it were up to me..." my voice trailed off as I finished singing.

"That's so cute Michael!" Mia exclaimed.

"Thanks, I just can't seem to finish it." I responded, setting my guitar down.

"Oh, don't worry. You --" Mia was cut off by Andrew.

"Hey, Mia, you've got a phone call," he said, walking out from the back of the bus.

"Really?" Mia asked. "Oh, okay." She got up and walked to the back.

I sat in the front room, strumming my guitar, but I could hear parts of Mia's conversation.

"No, I'm okay!" She shouted through the phone.

"Really, I'm fine, okay? Trust me! How did you get this number?"

"No, I'm safe. I have to go ... bye." She yelled, and then slammed the phone down.

"What was that about?" I asked her as she came back out.

"Oh nothing, just a little argument." She responded, sitting on my lap.

"Mia...." I asked her.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Well, I have to tell you something. Promise not to freak?" She asked, turning to face me.

"What is it, Mia?" I asked. I couldn't promise not to 'freak' if I didn't know what the news was. What if she had shot someone? I couldn't just stay cool over that.

"I didn't really tell my parents about this."

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked. Yeah, see why I didn't promise?

"Yea...I kind of just went."

Uh-oh.


	4. Chapter Four: First stop on Skinner Box'...

Chapter Four: First stop on Skinner box's world domination tour.

Disclaimer 1: I do not own the Empress Ballroom; it's an actual club in Connecticut. I also don't own "You're So Damn Hot" by OK Go. Skinner Box is just borrowing it for the chapter to sing, and on behalf of Skinner Box, we promise to return it...soon. Damian Kulash, however, will remain in my custody until the end of time.

Disclaimer 2: Just read the previous ones, but if you MUST know, I don't own, and I just write for the hell of it. Much love.

Special shout-outs: - robtaymattlouned (my buddy after the Rooney boards go down.) Haha, we are nerds, and thanks so much for reading my chapters! You are powerful!! Mwahaha. Also, all the Rooney fans out there who read my story. You guys are all amazing!!

Shameless plug for my favorite band: If you like EXCELLENT music, buy Rooney's album – you won't be disappointed.

"Wait, so let me recap." I said, getting up from where I was standing. "You went on tour with my band without telling your parents?"

"Well, I left them a note." Mia answered, sheepishly.

"Mia, do you realize that your grandmother can have the entire Genovian army on my ass in a mili-second?"

"Yes, I do realize that Michael." Mia said, sternly. "But you need to realize that I could not not go with you."

"Yes, you could! Your mother told you not to!"

"Oh, and you listen to everything your mother tells you??"

I stopped. I was beat, Mia was right. Luckily enough, Matt cut in.

"Alright everybody, welcome to the Empress Ballroom: first stop of the Skinner Box World Domination Tour," Matt chuckled from behind the steering wheel.

I turned to follow the guys as they began shuffling out into the bright Connecticut sunlight, after all -- we had been on the bus for 6 hours.

"Wait, Michael." Mia said, grabbing my arm, and pulling me into the last room on our bus.

I groaned. "What, Mia?"

"Look, you have a reason to be upset with me, but listen, okay?" She sat me down.

"I love you, Michael. More than anything in the world, and when my parents said I couldn't go with you, I was heartbroken."

"So was I, Mia, bu ---"

She cut me off; "Just let me talk, okay?"

I shut up.

"So, I did what I had to do. Late Sunday night, I packed my bags, and early Monday morning I left. I had to; I wouldn't be able to stand not being with you for 3 months. I mean, 3 days is hard enough. I left them a note, plain and simple, stating that I loved them, I was going to be safe and that I would be back in August. I guess they got your number from your mom or something...." she said, her voice trailing off. "Can we please just enjoy your first show and worry about the stupid Genovian royal family later?" she asked.

I agreed. Only Mia could get me from furious to loving. I don't know how she did it, her eyes, and her voice, her lips....

"MICHAEL!!" I heard from the front of the bus. "YO, MOSCOVITZ!!" Andrew shouted.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"They need you to set up! Stop macking out on your girlfriend and get your ass out here, bro!" Andrew yelled again.

I turned to Mia. "Gotta go..."

She grabbed my hand before I could leave. "So, are we okay?"

"Of course." I said, grinning. She quickly kissed me before walking out of the tour bus.

I glared as we stepped off of the bus. "Welcome to Connecticut!!" Taylor yelled, motioning us to come inside.

I was shocked as I stepped through the glass doors. "This place is huge!" And it was. I mean, it was bigger than Doc Motors at least.

"Hey you guys, come on in we're doing sound check." Chris mentioned, handing me my guitar.

"Testing...one...two...three" I whispered into the mic, amused at my voice being projected a hundred times louder. I chuckled, and saw Mia standing at the back of the house laughing too. I smiled to myself, she understood me so well, and I couldn't believe how lucky I was, at that minute I knew what song we were opening with at our first stop.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. Let's start off with 'You're So Damn Hot." I said, eyeing Mia in the back. She smiled.

"I saw you sliding out the bar.

I saw you slipping out the back door, baby.

Don't even try and find a line this time, it's fine. Darling, you're still divine."

"You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.

You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, baby doll, but you're... You're so damn hot." Chris and Andrew joined in on backup.

"So now you're headed to your car.

You say it's dinner with your sister, sweetie.

But darling look at how you're dressed. Your best suggests another kind of guest." I sang, eyeing Mia in the back, I nodded a bit and she laughed and smiled...I had never seen her so happy.

I continued again with Chris and Andrew. "You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all. You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, baby doll, but you're...

You're so damn hot."

"So who's this other guy you've got? Which other rubes are riding hot-shot, sugar?

I could have swore you said before, "No more, for sure." What'd I believe you for?"

"You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all. You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, baby doll, but you're... You're so damn hot." I ended the song, with a loud bam, and turned to face the guys.

"You guys that was fantastic!" I shouted, incredibly hyped up. "That energy is exactly what we need for this evening!"

Chris and Andrew agreed. "Yea, it was pretty good."

"What songs are we going to play tonight?" Taylor answered.

"I don't know. You're So Damn Hot, Sorry Sorry, California...um, what do you think, Chris?" I asked, turning to him and setting my guitar down.

"Lets also do Media Life and…"

"Stay Away would be good." Andrew joined in.

"How about If It Were Up To Me, too?" I heard from the back of the house, it was Mia.

"Yea, that'll work." I said, smiling and motioning for her to come up to the front.

The manager of the club then came on stage.

"It's excellent, you guys - sound check went well, we won't need you back for a couple of hours so feel free to check out Connecticut.," he replied, slapped me on the back and then left.

"That's cool." We all mumbled, setting our instruments down, and walking off stage. I grabbed Mia's hand.

"I loved that song you played." She said, pushing me up against a wall and kissing me. Hard.

"Well, I hope I get a response like that after all of my songs." I mumbled in between kisses. "Come on, let's get out of here." I whispered in her ear and walking out the door.


	5. Chapter Five: Is It All Happening?

Chapter 5: It's All Happening…. Or Is It?

Disclaimer 1: I do not own The Sounds, nor do I own any music that is featured in this chapter. Thank You.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own ANYBODY…okay? Except for Chris and Emily. Lalalala

Shout-out 1: My friend Lucie, woot woot! Thanks for all the help!! I really couldn't write this story without you…thanks for sending me the end of your story!

Shout-out 2: (Plug for my fave Band) if you don't know about Rooney…go check 'em out! Haha

Happy reading! Xoxo

"Where to?" I asked, walking outside into the bright Connecticut sunshine.

"I don't know, I'm kind of hungry." Mia said, spotting a quiet cafe along one of the bustling streets.

"Okay, cool." I replied, crossing the street and entering hand in hand with Mia.

We both sat down at a table and opened our menus.

"What are you going to have?" I asked, leaning over the table.

"I think a veggie-burger and fries." Mia answered, as the waitress neared our table.

"Anything to drink?" she asked, taking down the order on her small notepad.

"No, thank you," she said, handing the waitress the menu. "Oh look, Michael, it's an Internet cafe!" Mia exclaimed, rushing over to the computers leaving me to order.

I soon followed. "Cool!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Checking my e-mail."

"Oh hey! Aren't you Michael Moscovitz?" a girl about Mia's age asked, coming up to me.

I was shocked. "Um...who's asking?" I replied with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, no reason...I'm just a fan of your band." She replied.

"Really?" I asked, surprised... I didn't know we had any fans.

"Yea."

"How do you know of us."? I asked her again, enticed.

"Well, my best friend lives in New York, and she used to go to Albert Einstein. Last time she visited, she brought your demo along and told me I had to listen to it. Anyways, I did and it's really good," she responded, sitting down next to me and smiling.

"That's awesome! Are you coming to our show tonight?"

"Yea, totally!!" She replied throwing her hands up in the air.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Emily Leigh." She answered, holding out her hand.

I shook it eagerly. "Hey, if you want to, later you can come and hang out with us backstage, I think the other guys will like it."

"Really?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Yea, I'll put your name on the list."

"Cool! Alright, I have to go it was nice meeting you!" She responded, standing up and leaving the cafe.

I turned back to Mia only to see her staring at the computer screen.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. "Mia...Mia?"

"I got an e-mail." Was all she said.

"Oh yea, from whom?"

"My grandmother." She responded blankly.

Uh-Oh, I gulped. "W...What does it say?" I asked hesitantly.

She read out loud. "Dearest Amelia, I cannot believe the deed that you have done! You ran off, with no other person but that boy and his BAND! Honestly, Amelia, what will the country of Genovia think? Also, darling, don't think that I do not know where you are, because I do.  That boy's mother and myself are in constant communication, Amelia. You must come back at once, or other consequences will be in order.

With love, your grandmother [Her Royal Highness Queen of Genovia]

A good three minutes had gone by before either Mia or myself could say anything.

"Shit. Since when can Grandmere use a computer?" Mia asked.

"Mia..."

"What, Michael?" She asked, shutting down the computer and turning to me.

"We, uh..." I started. "We have to call your parents."

"They'll make me go back!" She responded, on the verge of screaming. "Michael, I don't want to go home, I want to be with you."

She ran into my arms, and with as much reassurance as I could muster I responded "Don't worry. It'll be okay."

Now if only I could start believing myself.

After lunch was done and paid for, Mia and I strolled down Main Street, enjoying ourselves in between the bustling cars and busy people.

"This is so...perfect." I said, sighing in the warm summer sun.

"I don't want it to end." Mia replied, squeezing my hand tighter and reassuring me that somehow everything would be okay.

My watch beeped. "It's been two hours, we gotta get back in order to make sound check," I said, leading her across the busy intersection back to the club. They entered through the back room, past the hustle and bustle of Lucas, the new roadie, past the dressing rooms for the opening band The Sounds and onto the main stage. Mia couldn't believe how big it looked from up on the stage, it was amazing.

"Hey, no girls in here before the show!" She heard a rude voice yell from the stage door. "You gotta go back with the rest of the people in line."

I stepped in before the guard could yell anymore. "She's with me, she's my girlfriend." I yelled back, pulling a neck tag out of my back pocket and slipping it around her neck. It was a V.I.P. pass that our manager had given me for Mia. "You can go anywhere now." I whispered into her ear as I finished slipping it over her neck. I quickly kissed her as I hurried off to go over the rest of the set list with my band.

Even in between the hustle and bustle of my first show, the e-mail that Mia's grandmother sent her still rested in the back of my mind. _I have to call her parents, or else they might take Mia away_, I thought as I slipped my yellow guitar around my neck and began tuning it for tonight's show. If they took her away it would be…horrible. I quickly blocked the image out of my mind as I turned to Chris for our annual pep talk.

"So, our first big show." I said turning to face him.

"Can you believe it?" He responded lifting his head. "I mean, how long have we had this band?"

"Since we were thirteen, dude...thirteen." I was in shock, we were on tour, and we were going to record an album. I suddenly remembered a favorite quote of mine, from a favorite movie of the bands.

"3 Minutes! 3 Minutes! You guys better get on stage!" Lucas called out interrupting us.

Chris turned to leave but before he was out the door I stopped him.

"Hey Chris."

"Yea man?" He asked, turning around to face me.

"It's all happening." I said, smiling.

And it was true, for once in my life everything seemed to just...settle. It was all happening.


	6. Chapter Six: Invitation

Chapter 6: It's only just begun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mia or Michael. Both of them belong to the author of the Princess Diaries and so on and so forth. I also don't own the songs "California" (By Phantom Planet) or "Media Life" (By AM radio)

Authors note: Woot Woot! IIII'MMMM back! Hahaha, I know you haven't heard from me in a while but here I am! Thanks to robtaymattlouned for the encouragement to keep writing.

The lights were glaring at me as I stepped onstage with my yellow guitar. The club was comfortable, not totally filled but yet there was a good amount of people. I searched the crowd and was able to find Mia standing near the middle of the standing area only, talking to the girl that we had met at the cafe, Emily. I quickly caught her eye and smiled as I began our set.

"Hello Connecticut." I yelled out into the crowd. "How are all of you tonight?"

I got a crowd of enthusiasts. "Good!!"

"Well, we are Skinner Box from New York, and this is our first stop on our first tour ever!" I shouted once again. "Let's get going."

We figured that for our first show, we would start out slow and then work up the crowd.

"Do you ever come outside? Or will you always stay and hide? And never get anything done, but you say you're comfortable." I sang into the microphone, looking out at the crowd.

Chris and Taylor joined in. "In your shell, but it's more like your private hell. You can call anything you want to but I can tell. You're miserable with your own life, and unless you change, you're going to die." We all chorused at once. Then I broke off.

"Old and alone, still waiting by the phone, with your magazines television and a radio I'll bet you'll never know life until it passes you by...Media Life, Media Life, why don't you open up your eyes?"

"See what it's like, see what it's like to not be desensitized, Media Life..." Chris and Andrew sang, finishing up the song.

The room rang with applause, screams, whoops and yells. I never felt so…appreciated in my entire life. We went along with our set, singing the rest of our songs for another hour. In the end, I could tell that they liked us by the way they clapped and screamed...and ran to the merch table too. I quickly craned my neck to find Mia but she was nowhere in sight. I was beginning to get nervous before I heard a noise from the side of the stage.

"Pssst.... Michael!" someone was whispering loudly.

"Mia!" I yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a gigantic hug. I quickly landed my lips onto hers and kissed her.

"Oh Michael!" She said, pulling out of our embrace.

"What is it?" I asked, placing my guitar down for Lucas.

"I brought Emily back!" She exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dressing rooms.

"Hey, Michael!" I heard Emily say as we entered the dressing room. Taylor and Chris were already there.

"Hey, Emily!" I responded, giving her a quick one-armed hug and then turning to Taylor. "Wow, we played an amazing set, guys...I mean..."

"Wow." Mia finished my sentence, laughing and then giving me a quick wink.

"Hey, Michael?" Somebody asked, knocking on the door. It was Andrew.

"Yea, what's up?" I asked grabbing a water bottle from the cooler backstage.

"I've got a couple of fans here who want autographs and pictures and stuff, can I send them in?"

"Oh sure! Nice, Mia...will you go grab me a pen please?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Sure, where are they?"

"In the back room."

She turned and walked to go grab it. The five or so fans then entered.

"Hey guys!" I said, greeting them with a friendly smile. "What's up?"

After a couple moments of silence, one fifteen-year-old girl finally spoke up. "You guys were really amazing out there tonight."

"Yea, I mean that first song you played Media Life was really cool." Another one joined in.

"I also really loved California, it's funny be --"

"Cause you guys aren't from California." Another girl responded, finishing her sentence.

"Thanks you guys, these really mean a lot to us." Taylor said, standing behind me. "Do you want pictures and autographs?"

"Oh my God, yes! Thank you!" They all shouted at once.

After every girl had gotten a picture with every guy and each of their autographs (Mia had yet to bring me a pen...oh well.) the last girl turned to me.

"Is that your girlfriend? Can I get a picture of you two?" She asked, motioning to me and Emily who had been standing in the back the entire time. She moved forward at the girl mentioning of her, I stepped in; Mia had just come into the room.

"Actually, no; this is my girlfriend." I replied, throwing my arm around Mia's waist and smiling for the picture. Mia didn't seem to mind about it, but the smile that crept across Emily's face at the mere mention of me and her going out was still bothering me.

Two hours later

"Alright everybody, the bus is ready to go!" Lucas shouted, shoving the last amp into the back of the bus. "Damn, this is too much work for me." He muttered under his breath.

I walked inside the bus, only to find Mia and Emily hugging goodbye.

"I really can't stay? I mean...it's cool with my parents!" Emily said, hugging Mia.

"I really want you to! There are only two problems, we don't have a bed and what would you do?"

"I can sleep on the couch, and I don't know...I could help out. Aren't you doing the two-day Sonic Music Festival in South Carolina?"

"Yea, we are." I responded, making my presence known.

"Michael, hi." Mia smiled weakly; I could tell that she was lonely for a female friend. I wrapped my arms around her waist and sat my chin in the crook of her neck, looking at Emily.

"I mean, we could always use an extra roadie or merch gal. Ha, maybe you and Mia can do merch at sonic!" I suggested for Mia.

Mia then whispered in my ear. "What is Sonic?" She asked, sheepishly.

I responded. "It's this two day music festival featuring up and coming bands from all over the U.S." I couldn't help but smile, she was so cute when she didn't understand things.

"Are you serious? I mean, this would be the opportunity of a lifetime!" Emily responded, getting excited.

Mia then responded. "I don't know, you have to make sure it's cool with everybody, I guess."

Emily then rushed out of the bus to find everybody else and ask them. I led Mia over to the couch.

"Are you cool with this?" She asked me.

"Are you?" I asked back.

"Totally.," she smiled back, weaving her hand through mine.

"They said it's cool!" Emily yelled back, bounding onto the bus.

"Are you serious?" Mia asked, squealing.

"YES!"

"We are going to have SO MUCH FUN!" Mia yelled, pulling her to the back of the bus. "So anyways, know I'm not the only girl and you can sleep with me I mean...if that's cool with you, if not the couch is comfortable. The bathroom is right here and Andrew sleeps here, Michael sleeps here, Chris sleeps here, Taylor sleeps here, and I sleep here." She said, but kept continuing as I walked off the bus.

I could already tell that Emily was going to lead to a couple of problems.


	7. Chapter Seven: Possible Instability

[Hey. Next chapter. And from now on, there's something I like to call a 'guest author' on this story. She has other stories under her own pen name, but is doing her friend a gigantic favor anonymously. Well, her friend knows who she is, but that's it. Unless you can guess what other FF.net author this chapter sounds like. A little challenge if you will.]

My God. I've come to the frightening realization that I'm never going to sleep again.

Seriously, Mia's a sweet girl, but was I out of my mind when I agreed to let her bring a friend along? ON MY BAND'S FIRST TOUR?!

For a long time, Lilly's been firm in her belief that I'm mentally unstable, and I'm beginning to agree with her.

How, you ask? Something has actually driven me to CONCUR WITH THE DEVIL? I was stunned myself. But you haven't heard Mia and Emily when they start giggling. And, believe me, they can giggle. For hours on end.

I may be exaggerating a bit. I mean, once I banned the Lifetime movies, everything was OK. Well, Mia was a little angry, but I planned to cure that when we met at the back of the bus.

"What's the big deal, Michael?" Mia pouted, her lower lip protruding sexily, thought that's probably not how she meant it. "Midwest Obsession is a fantastic movie. I really think it'd enhance your cinematic experience if you'd just watch it once."

"Maybe one day I'll watch Midwest Obsession with you. But not right now. Not when I'm under so much stress with all this touring business. Being a rock god isn't easy."

Mia snorted. "Well, no one ever said being the girlfriend of a rock god was easy either."

"What are you talking about?" I asked incredulously, "Don't tell me it's not great to be wrapped in a bear hug by a sweaty man. And what about my hoarse voice? Isn't it downright sexy?"

"Oh, but it is," she grinned, wrapping her arms around my neck. But just as I was leaning in, we were interrupted.

"Mia?" Emily called, strolling into the back room. "Oh!" she exclaimed, throwing a hand up to her chest. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were with Michael. It's just...Taylor and Chris are playing Grand Theft Auto, which isn't really my thing. And Andrew's conked out on the sofa…"

To my disappointment, Mia slipped out of my grasp. "Don't worry, Em," she said, "I'll come hang out with you. Want to come, Michael?"

"Nah," I said, waving a hand, "You go on. I've got songs to sing and lyrics to write…" But Mia was already gone.

I sighed and sank back onto the couch, closing my eyes. I must have drifted off, but I was jerked awake by someone whispering in my ear.

"Mia?" I mumbled, reaching for her, but I opened my eyes to see Emily, watching me closely.

"Nope, she's in the shower," said Emily, scooting closer. I slowly moved back, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So…what's up?" I asked, picking up my guitar and fiddling with the strings.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were OK with me being here. I mean, at the Boston show, you didn't seem too happy when I was trying to keep from those groupies that Mia was your girlfriend."

"That's because she is," I stated emphatically.

"I know that!" Emily laughed, "But can you imagine what they would have done to her if they'd known she was your girlfriend? The recipient of all the hot rock star's kisses?"

            I was a bit unsettled by the hungry look in Emily's eyes as she said these last few words and was extremely relieved when Mia walked into the room, rubbing her hair with a towel.

            "Hey, you guys," she smiled, sitting down on my other side. I put my arm around her, but Mia cleared her throat, and I followed her gaze to Emily.

            "Um, let's all watch a movie," Mia said cheerfully, "How about Dirty Dancing?"

            "That's my absolute favorite!" Emily squealed and Mia jumped up to go to the front of the bus, where I guess the movie was. I groaned at the thought of having to watch this again, as I had only seen it about fifteen or twenty times since I started dating Mia. What would make this situation far better is if the movie was viewed on the privacy of my mini-TV, with just Mia and me in my bed. And we wouldn't do much movie-watching. But, no, ever since Emily joined the tour, it's been all about catering to her interests and not hurting Emily's feelings. If Emily wants to hook up, she can have Andrew, Chris, or Taylor! Though I've seen them wince when she and Mia start cackling, so I don't know how soon that will be happening.

            The thing is Emily didn't leave with Mia. She just stayed sitting by me, which I suppose isn't a crime or anything, as Mia would be back in a few minutes, but it should be illegal to make a move on your friend's boyfriend, which is what she did next.

            "Emily," I said through clenched teeth when I felt her hand on my knee, "What are you doing?"

            "What's who doing?" called Mia and Emily jerked back her hand.

            "I don't know," she told Mia, who had reappeared with the video, "He's just been acting really strangely around me. I just wanted to see his song and he flipped out."

            Emily's lip was trembling as she stood up and walked over to Mia. How does she do it? I thought, gaping. One minute, she's coming on to me, and the next she's crying to MY GIRLFRIEND about what a loser I AM.

            This is so screwed up.

            "Don't get too upset, Emily," Mia said soothingly, "Musicians have their tempers."

            She threw me an apologetic look, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that Emily was going to be the downfall of a lot of things. Since when did I have a temper? I've been pretty darn patient lately.

            "Maybe I shouldn't be on this tour," Emily whimpered. Damn right. I should have put my foot down in the first place. "It was stupid of me to come along."

            "No!" Mia exclaimed, to my chagrin, "It's been so much fun! I'll deal with Michael, all right? Why don't you go take a shower?"

            I just adore how Mia's talking about me like I'm not even here.

            Emily sniffled and walked off, muttering something unintelligible. As soon as she was gone, Mia whipped around.

            "I thought you said you were fine with her coming on tour!" she said, her hands on her hips.

            I sighed. The truth or Mia's feelings? "I want you to have someone to hang out with," I finally said, hanging my head a bit. Why am I doing this to myself? To Mia? This girl is a little groupie who just wants my ass. I don't see the big deal. Maybe it's years of Lilly's insults, but I just don't see anything spectacular when I look in the mirror.

            "Well, you haven't been very nice."

            "I'll try harder, OK? Believe me, Mia, I'm looking out for your best interests."

            "How is freaking out on my friend looking out for me?" she asked, looking as if I had just given her twenty algebraic equations to solve. God, I can't do anything right. I'm not so sure Mia will be too amused when my politeness to Emily turns into a tempestuous love affair.

            But it won't, because I love Mia. "Come on, Mia. I'll be nicer, OK? I'm just tired right now. And I can't get the next line of this new song. I need a muse," I said, rubbing the spot on the couch beside me.

            Mia relented, coming to sit on my right side. "So, what do I do now? Just how will I inspire you?" she giggled.

            But I didn't let her finish, as my mouth was covering hers.


	8. Chapter Eight: Rhymes With Jello

[Agh! Sorry about taking forever and a day with this. But I hope you enjoy this next chapter…I can't make any promises that the next chapter will be up soon, but I'll try.

'Falling for You' belongs to Weezer. 'It Goes To Bed' is Rooney. 'Get Over It' is OK Go. 'So Happy Together' is property of The Turtles.

Meg Cabot owns everyone but Taylor, Andrew, Chris, Emily, and all groupies.]

Chapter 8: Rhymes With Jello

"How much longer till sound-check?" Mia murmured.

"Not long enough," I said, nuzzling her neck. "Who needs a sound-check anyway? I fully trust the club to make the sound all good. So I don't really need to go 'check' it, do I?"

She giggled and we kissed a bit more, ignoring Andrew's calls from outside the bus. But it was a little harder to ignore Emily when she pulled back the curtain on my bed, clearing her throat. "Taylor says, and I quote, "Get your diva ass out of the bus.' Unquote."

Mia sat up, flustered, and began to button her shirt, which had mysteriously come undone during the course of our kissing. We followed Emily out of the bus and she turned to me and said, "I don't think you're a diva, by the way. Just so you know."

She flashed me a smile and I risked a meaningful glance at Mia. But no, my lovely girlfriend was too busy humming. "If It Were Up To Me" was her song of choice, in fact. Which is sweet, I guess, but why is she so oblivious to the fact that her stupid giggly friend has the hots for me?

Who in their right mind would have the hots for me anyway? I mean, there's Mia…but she's known me since I was nine, and back in those days I would just randomly burst into song-and-dance routines. I was under the impression that it was cool.

In fact, I still think it is. But most of the world doesn't seem to agree with me. Anyway, it's only human for Mia to be attracted to me after seeing me bust a move to Livin' La Vida Loca. Move over, Ricky.

Man, I should talk to the rest of the guys about adding that little Latino number to our set list.

Haha. It's good that in these times of trouble I still have a sense of humor.

At the show that night in Virginia Beach, we played a new number I had penned the other day, titled 'Falling For You.'

Holy cow, I think I've got one here

Now just what am I s'posed to do?

I've got a number of irrational fears

That I'd like to show you

First there's rules about old goats like me

Hangin' around with chicks like you

But I do like you, and another one:

You say like too much

(Chorus)

But I'm shakin' at your touch

I like you way too much

My baby, I'm afraid I'm fallin' for you

I'd do 'bout anything to get the hell out alive

Or maybe I would rather settle down with you

Holy moly, baby, wouldn't you know it?

Just as I was bustin' loose

Rock star car

Get fat and old with you

'Cause I'm a burning candle, you're a gentle moth

Teachin' me to lick a little bit kinder

And I do like you, you're the lucky one

No, I'm the lucky one

(Chorus)

But I'm shakin' at your touch

I like you way too much

My baby, I'm afraid I'm fallin' for you

I'd do 'bout anything to get the hell out alive

Or maybe I would rather settle down with you

Holy sweet, goddamn, you left your cello in the basement

I admired the glowing stars and tried to play a tune

I can't believe how bad I sucked, it's true

What could you possibly see in

Little ole three-chord me?

But I do like you, and you like me too

I'm ready, let's do it, baby

(Chorus)

But I'm shakin' at your touch

I like you way too much

My baby, I'm afraid I'm fallin' for you

I'd do 'bout anything to get the hell out alive

Or maybe I would rather settle down with you

Down with you

The crowd erupted into cheers and I grinned, looking off to the side of the stage for Mia. But she wasn't there…just Emily. And she was leering at me, like….well, like some sort of leering thing.

And I didn't like it one bit.

After the show (we also played 'It Goes To Bed', 'Get Over It', and 'So Happy Together', among many others), the usual crowd of girls, and even a few embarrassed-looking boys, gathered around for pictures and autographs.

"Hey," someone said in my ear, placing a warm hand on my shoulder.

I turned, expecting to see Mia, but it was Emily instead. "Oh, um, hey," I said, starting to walk away.

But she held me back. "Can we talk…in private?"

Now, the last thing I wanted to do was talk privately with this girl, but for some idiotic reason I went along with her. Maybe it was the fact that I had promised Mia I would be nicer…I don't know.

She pulled me into the little dressing room and shut the door. "So…" I said nervously, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"I play cello," she said suddenly, a grin creeping across her face.

"That's…nice," I said, not seeing the relevance. I started to leave, but she blocked the doorway.

"Of course, you probably already knew that. But I just wanted to say that I really, really liked that song you wrote for me."

I don't recall playing a song titled 'Giggly Skank with a Hidden Agenda'.

But then it all clicked…I mean, she has a crush on me, she felt the need to inform me that she was a cellist, and…well, we had played that song I wrote for Mia. 'Falling for You'.

Now, I'm well aware of the fact that Mia doesn't play cello. I don't even know what I was thinking! I remember eating lime Jello as I wrote, and trying to think of different thinks that rhymed with 'jello' for some unfathomable reason.

But in Emily's sick, twisted mind, I've written her a love song. Shit.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell, Mia. But maybe you shouldn't play songs that are obviously about me when she's nearby. I wouldn't mind hearing them in private, though…"

Before I could vomit in disgust, she pressed her lips to mine, and the urge to upchuck was only intensified.

"Michael? Where  are you? Omigod!"

I wrenched out of Emily's kung-fu grip to see a teary-eyed Mia staring at me in disbelief. "How could you?" she whispered hoarsely before running off.

No, no, no, no, no! Damn cellos. All of them. Damn them all to hell.

[You know what to do.]


End file.
